Rain on My Parade
by Shuuru
Summary: Antonio necesita estudiar inglés, después de mucho insistir Arthur acepta. Ambos comienzan las clases, a pesar de que su historia juntos no les favorece a la hora de estar encerrados en un cuarto. Clasificado M porque no confio en mi xD
1. Sunny

Rain on My Parade

Capítulo 01

Aprender inglés, aprender inglés... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿De dónde demonios había sacado su jefe esa idea? (Estaba casi seguro de que él no la había pensado solo. En cuanto supiera quien le metió esa idea en la cabeza se aseguraría de golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que no le quedaran cuerdas vocales con las cuales arruinarle la vida.) Es decir, según su lógica: hay que aprender el italiano de Italia, el francés de Francia y, por ende, aprender inglés de Inglaterra. Ese fue el momento donde juró que la lógica jamás seria su mejor amiga.

"¿Me estas prestando atención, _Spain_?" Le pregunto Arthur tratando de bajarlo de su nube.

Estaban en la casa del señorito inglés. Como de costumbre, el clima en Inglaterra era frio y sombrío. Tal vez era por eso que Antonio no ponía ninguna excusa para salir a estirar las piernas por ahí. Fue difícil convencerle. Fueron trece arduos días de trabajo hasta que aceptó (claro, Seychelles fue amable al aportar su granito de arena diciéndole a Arthur que sería muy caballeroso de su parte enseñarle su lengua a alguien que deseaba aprenderla). La imagen era digna de un cuadro, ambos sentados en el comedor con toda una pila de libros de un lado de la mesa, tazas de té por aquí y por allá y un plato de scones (comprados, Antonio no permitió que Arthur se acercara a la cocina. Mientras estaba en esa casa aprovecharía a salvar miles de vidas de la comida inglesa).

"Sí, Arthur" Le respondió rezongando un poco.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Ugh... _Yes, Mister Kirkland_" Refunfuño finalmente, exagerando un poco la ultima silaba en su lengua.

"'Keek'"

"¿Qué?"

"No es 'Kerk'. Es 'Keek'. Es con un sonido 'e' largo. Ya te lo había dicho."

"Pero una vez escuché a Alfred decir 'Kerkland'" Le contó, haciendo memoria.

"Si, pero la pronunciación americana es diferente a la inglesa"

"Ah. Mira que cosas" Dijo jugando con uno de los lápices entre sus dedos "¿Eso es parte del examen final? ¿Debo estudiarlo también?" Quería pelea. Si discutían eso le daría una excusa para irse por el día.

"No es un tema que nos importe demasiado en este momento" Maldito inglés. Siempre tan educado, tan correcto. Ni siquiera tartamudeo cuando habló. Incluso podría jurar que se había tomado la pregunta del español en serio "Sería mejor dejarlo para cuando domines la gramática y-"

"Oh vamos, cuéntame. No puedes dejarme con la duda después de decirme eso"

"_Oi, oi._ ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo para que te enseñara?" Mencionó sonriendo de lado y mirándolo con un dejo de superioridad.

"Ah..." Se expresó Antonio con una voz que daba a entender que había recordado algo molesto.

Según las clausulas del contrato (si, firmaron un contrato) Antonio debía tratar a Arthur de una manera respetuosa a cambio de conocimientos del idioma inglés de forma básica y que puedan ser utilizados en situaciones de la vida cotidiana y en conversaciones fluidas por el tiempo que fuera necesario (o algo así). Claro que Arthur también debía mantener la formalidad, pero para él era algo más sencillo. No era necesario estudiar inglés hasta llegar al punto de poder discutir filosofía en ese idioma, pero que al menos que entendiera cuando le dijeran '¿el baño? por allá'. Había otras cosas, como no mencionar eventos pasados o que todo lo que pasara mientras estuvieran juntos fuera estrictamente confidencial, además de que el español se ofrecería a cocinar las veces que fueran necesarias pero más que nada eran cosas para evitar roces, ambos sabían que su historia no les favorecía a la hora de estar encerrados en un cuarto.

"Por favor,_ Mister 'Keekland'_ ¿le importaría explicarme más acerca de las diferentes formas de pronunciación americana e inglesa?" Enunció con un tono de voz calmado y bastante formal. Antonio no planeaba dirigirse de esa forma a Arthur todo el día. Se paso la mayor parte del viaje hasta la casa del inglés intentando buscar las formas de hablar con él evitando decir la palabra 'usted'. Le estuvo funcionando bastante bien las últimas dos semanas. Le dijeron que viviría en Inglaterra hasta que sus estudios estén completos, la excusa fue que si vivía allí un tiempo aprendería el doble de rápido. Al español la idea de vivir allí no le parecía mala, no era culpa de los ingleses que Arthur fuera tan... Arthur.

"Como ya te he dicho, eso es algo en lo que deberías concentrarte después de haber dominado la gramática y el _spelling_. No es algo necesario en este momento" Dijo en su tono de voz común, que de por si era calmado y bastante formal.

La clase continúo sin mayores problemas. Arthur debía admitir que el español tenía un gran oído pero definitivamente apestaba a la hora de integrar las reglas gramaticales, tardó al menos media hora en hacerle entender que para formar plurales no a todas las palabras le pones una 's' al final.

"Un minuto, entonces ¿el plural de '_sheep_' no es '_sheeps_'?"

"Claro que no. Debes decir _one sheep_, _two sheep_, y así" Le fue diciendo mientras levantaba uno y dos de sus dedos respectivamente.

"¿Y cómo me doy cuenta cuando lo estoy diciendo en plural sin la 's'?"

"..." El inglés se quedó pensando un momento hasta que finalmente abrió la boca "Contexto"

"... ¿En serio?" No fue una pregunta de ¿ah, sí?, sino mas bien algo como ¿de verdad o me estas tomando por tonto?

El inglés asintió

"Mnh... A ver..." Antonio se pasaba su mano derecha por los ojos, tratando de quitarse el sueño y con la izquierda tomando su cuaderno. Eran como las once de la noche. Ya no daba más. "El plural de '_man_' es '_men_', el de '_child_' es '_children_' y el de '_die_' es '_dice_' y estaría mal decir '_mens_' o '_childrens_' o '_dices_' porque esas palabras ya son plurales"

Arthur se propinó un golpe fuerte contra la mesa con su cabeza, un ruido seco lleno la habitación junto con una risita de satisfacción. ¡Había entendido! ¡Después de treinta y cinco minutos de repeticiones sin final y mucha paciencia lo había logrado! De verdad que era un excelente profesor, tal vez debería dedicarse a eso en su tiempo libre, aunque de verdad no estaba hecho para la paciencia con latinos. Realmente admiraba a la gente que podía estar horas explicando el mismo tema. Pero tal vez tendría más paciencia si no se tratara de Antonio.

"_Congratulations, Spain_. Has entendido perfectamente" Le felicitó "Ahora que lo dominas te puedo dar estos" Arthur tomó uno de los cuadernos y sacó una hoja suelta "Hazlos todos"

"¿Estos?" Antonio miró la hoja. ¡Ejercicios! ¡Sus archi-enemigos! Siempre hacia lo mismo, cuando había entendido un tema le daba como cincuenta ejercicios de lo mismo mientras el señorito inglés leía uno de sus tantos libros. Pero esta vez tenía confianza ¡Si, señor! Esta vez de verdad entendía las diferencias entre singulares y plurales. Lo haría perfectamente, no le daría a Arthur ninguna excusa para corregirle.

Arthur miraba al español de reojo mientras leía un poco de pedagogía. Era tan extraño verlo tan concentrado en su hoja mientras movía el lápiz entre sus dedos y la frustración se dibujaba en su rostro cuando no sabía una respuesta o también cuando sabia la respuesta y tenía una sonrisa casi maniática en la cara. Siempre pensó que se la pasaría gritando 'no entiendo' solo para molestarlo. No había hecho los ejercicios demasiado difíciles pero puso un par de sustantivos tramposos para obligarlo a pensar. Se concentro en su libro nuevamente, les había preguntado a varias personas y todas le dijeron que leyera lo básico de psicopedagogía para saber cómo tratar a un aprendiz extranjero. Inesperadamente había aprendido varias cosas leyendo esos libros, eran bastante interesantes. No sabía la razón, pero cuando tenía visitas leía mucho mejor. Incluso tenía muchas más ganas de leer cuando el español se le acercaba y le preguntaba '¿Qué lees?', a lo que el inglés no le daba una respuesta, sino que le entregaba el libro en mano para que lo leyera 'Es un libro muy interesante, Spain. Deberías leerlo tu mismo mientras yo cocino algo' 'Ah, por favor Mister Kirkland. No te molestes, yo me encargare de eso, sigue leyendo sin interrupciones'. Glorioso. Cuando volvió a mirar a Antonio vio que estaba articulando algo en silencio y no parecía que se iba a detener pronto.

"¿Pasa algo?" Le preguntó el inglés haciendo a un lado el libro.

"¿Eh? Ah. Solo quería tratar de pronunciar esto" Le paso la hoja y le señalo la palabra con la que estaba teniendo problemas "No puedo darme cuenta de cómo hacerlo"

La palabra que no le dejaba dormir era '_hour_'. Arthur recordaba la fonética de esa palabra, para pronunciarla hacía falta un triptongo, es decir, tres vocales juntas. Estuvo varias horas pensando las diferentes maneras de poder enseñarle triptongos, pero no pudo perfeccionar su técnica. Tendría que practicar sobre la marcha.

"Mírame" Le dijo el inglés. Antonio se quedo observándole fijamente la boca del inglés con los ojos bastante abiertos y la cara seria "/aʊə/" Toda la cara del español cambio a una mezcla de confusión e incomodidad de forma gradual.

"... ¿Qué?"

"Son tres vocales juntas. Intenta decir una 'a', una 'u' y una 'a' más corta bien juntas" Fue explicándole "/a/" Moduló abriendo la boca ligeramente como para que dos dedos, uno encima del otro, cupieran entre sus dientes "/ʊ/" Entonó redondeando los labios, pero sin exagerar "/ə/" Finalizó abriendo la boca en una posición neutral, dejando el aire solo pasar a través de su garganta, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales. Antonio le pidió un par de veces que repitiera mientras lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente.

"..." El hispano abrió la boca pero la cerro inmediatamente. Pensó bien los sonidos antes de hablar de nuevo "... 'aua'"

"/ə/" Repitió Arthur "No abras tanto la boca, déjala mas neutral para que apenas salga el aire. Es apenas medio segundo que debes pronunciarla" Se notaba en la cara del español que estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Arthur decidió hacer uso de uno de los consejos que leyó en los libros. Suspiró. "Vamos. Lo estás haciendo bien. Solo esfuérzate un poco más en esa vocal, ya casi la tienes"

"'a'... 'au'..." Se detuvo un minuto, repasando en su mente otra vez lo que le había dicho. Arthur puso sus manos en la mesa, acercándose un poco hasta donde estaba el hispano para escucharlo mejor "/aʊə/..."

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde Antonio esperaba el veredicto del inglés. Una gota de sudor se asomo por la mejilla española junto con una gran determinación en el rostro.

"_Excelent_" Dijo finalmente.

"¡Bien!" Gritó Antonio con un sol en el rostro. Levantándose rápidamente, alzando los brazos y tirando la silla por empujarla hacia atrás cuando se puro de pie "L-Lo siento..." Se disculpó cuando el ruido seco de la madera chocando con los azulejos lleno la habitación además de su grito. Se inclinó a levantarla con toda la cara roja.

"Deberíamos terminar por hoy. Es tarde" Se expresó el inglés levantándose de su asiento "¿Quieres cenar?" Antes de que el moreno pudiera rechazar su invitación con una voz que sonaría formal, desesperada y suplicante al mismo tiempo agregó "Pediré algo esta noche"

"¡Ah! ¡Entonces si cenaré!"

Silencio.

El 'entonces' se le escapó.

* * *

Arthur comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas. Un ruido molesto ya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Cuando ya no pudo ignorarlo más despegó la cabeza de la almohada, por un segundo pensó que era el español pero entonces se dio cuenta que era... ¿su almohada? Claro, el teléfono celular. Lo ponía debajo por la alarma, ya había roto varios relojes tirándolos por la ventana así que ponía su móvil. Lamentó haber contestado desde el primer momento que escuchó la voz del otro lado.

**"_Bonjour, Angleterre~_ Quería preguntarte cómo estas esta dulce ma-"**

El inglés cortó la comunicación y se volvió a acostar. Al rato la música de un mensaje de texto llenó la habitación y, entre insultos, tomó el teléfono y leyó.

**Inglaterra es cruel~ Yo solo quería saludartey preguntarte como van las cosas~**

La respuesta del inglés fue corta y concisa.

**Déjame dormir o te juro...**

Creyó que sería suficiente con la amenaza pero cuando escuchó que otro mensaje llegaba se dio cuenta que era hora de empezar cumplir sus ultimátum.

**¿Sigues dormido? ¿No son las diez de la mañana?**

¿Eh? Debía de haber leído mal o el francés tenía mal su reloj, no había forma de que... Pero lo eran. Maldijo un rato y se volvió a dormir. Era sábado después de todo. No tenía nada para hacer. Entonces recordó a Antonio, tenía que darle algo para hacer o si no estaría molestándolo todo el día cuando se levantara (si se levantaba). No podía dejarlo suelto por la casa. Maldijo otro rato y se levantó.

Después de cambiarse fue a la habitación del hispano. Lo encontró bien dormido con todas las sabanas desparramadas alrededor de la cama. Los primeros días le dejaba pasar eso de que se quedara dormido tantas horas, 'aunque sean dos horas seguramente le debe de afectar' pensaba, pero ya comenzaba a pensar que el español dormía tanto simplemente porque quería arruinarle los días que estuviera allí. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y empezó a llamarlo, tenía una técnica que solo a él le funcionaba.

"Levántate, Antonio. La criada no vino y yo tengo que hacer el desayuno si tú no te levantas" Apenas el inglés terminó su oración el español, como un resorte, levanto todo el tronco de su cuerpo gritando al mismo tiempo '¡No!' antes de darse cuenta que estaba frente a Arthur. Cuando ya estuvo bien despierto el inglés le dijo "Alístate que saldremos, esta vez la criada de verdad no vino" Terminó de informarle mientras se retiraba el mismo para prepararse a salir. El moreno se quedo confundido un par de minutos antes de reaccionar. Lo había engañado otra vez, bueno, no esta vez, pero había caído en su trampa de despertarlo. Se desperezó un poco y busco sus ropas. Su corazón ya estaba bombeando sangre como loco por el susto así que no tendría sentido volver a la cama. Miró por la ventaba, no estaba lloviendo pero el clima se veía húmedo. Decidió llevar un abrigo.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, Arthur lo estaba esperando y también tenía puesto un abrigo. Se miraron medio segundo y el rubio enseguida desvió la mirada para abrir la puerta. Salieron y comenzaron a caminar. El moreno no tenía idea de adónde iban pero tampoco quería preguntar, decidió esperar a ver de qué modo se desarrollaban las cosas. No sabía si había poca o mucha gente dando vueltas por la calle, no estaba enterado si esta era alguna hora pico, las diez y media del sábado. Tampoco preguntó. De vez en cuando el moreno juntaba sus manos alrededor de su boca y hacia que su aliento cálido las calentara un poco. No estaba muy acostumbrado al frio de Inglaterra, comenzaba a creer que nunca lo haría.

"Aquí" Dijo el inglés, parándose frente a una cafetería. Antonio solo se la quedo mirando.

"No traje dinero" Informó

"No te preocupes, me pagaras más tarde"

Ambos entraron y tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre sentarse o junto a la ventana (de parte de Arthur) o cerca de la barra (por pedido de Antonio). Estuvieron un rato gritándose en voz baja 'el clima de tu país apesta, si nos sentamos junto a la ventana me moriré de frio' '¿en serio ese es tu argumento? lamento que no haya sol las veinticuatro horas del día pero a mí no me agrada que la gente se me quede mirando cuando entran y salen del baño' 'por favor, ni siquiera los conoces, te miran por tus cejas. esas cosas llaman la atención de cualquiera' 'me agrada ver a la gente caminar desde la ventana' '¿cuál es la diferencia entre tú y las personas que van al baño entonces?' 'ellos no saben que los miro, mientras que cerca de la barra nuestros ojos se cruzan y me resulta asqueroso' '¡degenerado! ¡te gusta mirar pero no te gustan que te miren! ¡de verdad que eres...!'

"_Gentlemen?_" La dulce voz de la camarera frente a ellos los trajo a la realidad. Dejaron de hablar y Arthur giró la cabeza hacia Antonio. Le sonrió como diciéndole 'adelante, ¿por qué no le dices donde quieres sentarte a la muchacha?'. Con media sonrisa de lado y los ojos entrecerrados Antonio le respondió solo con el rostro 'sé irónico que es gratis' e hizo un chasquido con su lengua, dándole a entender al inglés que él había ganado esa ronda.

"_We would like a table near the window, please_" Pidió Arthur cortésmente.

"_All right, follow me, please_"

Antes de sentarse Arthur se quitó su abrigo y lo puso en el respaldo de la silla. Antonio solo se sentó pesadamente, acurrucándose para reunir calor de algún lado. La camarera les entregó la carta y los dejó solos mientras decidían que ordenar.

"Pregúntame lo que quieras antes de que vengan a tomarnos la orden. Tú serás el encargado de eso" Dijo Arthur tranquilamente mientras giraba la página de su carta a la sección de desayuno.

"¡¿De qué?"

"Vamos, Te he enseñado como pedir cosas en una cafetería. No es ninguna ciencia, ¿Si no ensayas en la realidad, como aprenderás entonces?"

"Si es tan simple como dices ¿por qué no lo haces tú?" Dijo con determinación. No iba a humillarse en público solo porque el señorito inglés lo decía.

"Yo no soy el que está por tiempo indefinido aprendiendo un idioma" Touché "Mira. Te la haré fácil. Yo quiero una taza de té y scones. ¿Ves? Ahora solo tienes que pensar en lo tuyo y pedirlo por los dos"

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y comenzó a pensar. Se dedicó a mirar la carta y decidir, no tenía mucha hambre así que no pediría algo muy ostentoso. Algunas tostadas y un café harían que resistiera hasta que cocinara algo de verdad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía porque lo trajo a una cafetería cuando podrían haber comido un bocadillo y esperar al almuerzo. Tal vez ya había pensado esto de que el ordenara lo que iban a comer. Empezó a recordar, según los gritos de Arthur no podía pedir 'Un té' ya que 'té' es un sustantivo incontable, lo mismo para el café, por lo tanto tendría que pedir 'una taza de té'. En ese sentido estaría pidiendo una taza de algo, un sustantivo que si puedes contar... Hasta el mismo se confundía con lo que pensaba. Debía ser formal cuando viniera la muchacha también. Ya lo tenía, pediría primero las tazas de té y café. Luego iría por los scones y las tostadas... tostadas...

"¿Cómo pido tostadas?" Le preguntó a Arthur en pura desesperación.

"_Some toasts_" Dijo tranquilamente "Apresúrate, allí viene"

El corazón de Antonio latía rápido. Tenía el vocabulario pero no quería hacer el ridículo. La camarera ya estaba llegando. De acuerdo, decidió no entrar en pánico y relajarse. Lo lograría, estaba seguro. Estaba totalmente confiado,

"_Can I take your order, please?_"

Terminó de entrar en pánico. Se giro hacia en inglés por reflejo pero el maldito estaba mirando por la ventana con su mano tapando levemente su boca, fingiendo estar demasiado concentrado en el infinito para ordenar un té. El español aun no había articulado sonido en ningún idioma y ya estaba tartamudeando.

"_I... I.._" Comenzó a hablar "_like some tea- Digo, a cup of tea and a cup of coffeé-_" Se detuvo al escuchar a Arthur casi escupir sobre su mano al aguantar una risotada mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Antonio de verdad quería incrustarle un puño en la cara pero resistió olímpicamente. Había testigos después de todo. "_Um, some toasts and scones..._" Lo había logrado, había podido hacer su pedido. Entonces, ¿por qué la chica seguía mirándolo? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué...? "_P-Please!_" Recordó después de un momento. Claro, si no finalizas tus frases con un 'por favor' los ingleses no saben si terminaste de hablar o no. Era como no decir 'cambio' en las transmisiones de radio.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risita lo que hizo que Antonio se pusiera rojo. Seguramente dijo algo mal así que la chica se reía de su pobre lenguaje. Después de confirmar su pedido se retiró.

Cuando se aseguró que nadie lo miraba (al menos nadie aparte de Arthur) dejó que su cabeza se rindiera ante a la gravedad y apoyó su frente contra la mesa. Comenzó a murmurar ciertas cosas en español que el rubio no pudo entender, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo hasta que escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado.

"¿Estás hablando de mi, _Anthony_?"

"Es 'Antonio'" Le corrigió mientras seguía con la frente sobre la mesa "_Arturo_" Dijo para que el inglés notara que tan incomodo era que dijeran su nombre en otro idioma. Arthur lanzó un suspiro y tomó el diario que estaba a su lado. Quiso dedicarse a leer pero los murmullos del español no parecían tener final y lo desconcentraban. Decidió acabar con su dolor.

"Basta, Antonio. Lo hiciste bien. Solo te pusiste nervioso, es todo"

"¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¡Tú no eres el que hizo el ridículo!" Levantó su rostro el cual tenía toda un aura sombría. De verdad estaba molesto.

"Vamos, la chica no se rió con maldad"

"Ah, ya veo ¿no se rió como tú?"

Silencio.

"Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente le causó gracia tu acento, es todo ¿Acaso no te causaría gracia si Francia o yo comenzáramos a hablar en español, no importa lo bien que lo sepamos?"

"Nh... Supongo..."

"Bueno, es lo mismo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es entender bien el idioma, después puedes preocuparte de como lo dices"

La moral de Antonio subió un poco. Analizándolo de esa manera nada malo había pasado. Es más, seguramente no había cometido tantos errores como pensaba. Arthur le advirtió que se acercaba la muchacha para que se enderezara. Ella volvió con una bandeja, bajando primero las tazas y luego las canastas con las tostadas y scones. El español aun seguía algo avergonzado así que no levantó la miraba hasta que la camarera terminó y les deseó buen provecho. Arthur le agradeció con un 'thank you' a lo que Antonio hizo lo mismo.

El rubio comenzó a untar mantequilla en sus scones y Antonio hizo lo mismo con sus tostadas. Por un momento dudó pero enseguida le dio un mordisco. Hizo un pequeño ruido aprobatorio y siguió comiendo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó el inglés con un dejo de molestia.

"¿Nh?" Alcanzó a preguntar con la boca llena el moreno.

"Ese sonido"

"¡Mh!" Tragó "Estaba pensando si los ingleses podrían arruinar incluso pan tostado pero se ve que no"

"_...Such an annoying lad, indeed_"

"¿Nh? ¿Qué dijiste?" Le preguntó, no le estaba prestando atención.

"Nada. Recordaba uno de los artículos del diario que intentaba leer. Justamente hablaba sobre España."

Antonio no respondió a su comentario. Tomó su taza de café pero antes de beber se la quedó mirando un momento. Le echo un vistazo a las tostadas, a los scones y al té también. El mismo los había pedido, se sentía algo orgulloso. Era como si un nuevo mundo se le abriera. Aunque supiera bastante italiano (insultos más que nada) y algo de francés no los ponía mucho en práctica, no como hizo en el momento en el que la camarera tomó su orden. No fue tan difícil, si practicaba un poco mas seguramente lo dominaría en poco tiempo. Solo necesitaba algo de determinación y conocer sus errores. Aunque tuviera que pasar toda una temporada allí... Era mejor acelerar las cosas.

"¿En qué me equivoqué?" Le dijo Antonio al inglés soltando su taza peligrosamente y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa, acercando su cuerpo y mirándole fijamente.

El inglés casi se atraganta con su té. No vio venir esa pregunta desde ningún ángulo.

"¿P-Perdón?" Dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiándose con ella "¿Qué?"

"Dime en qué me equivoque"

"¿En qué?"

"En lo que le dije a la camarera"

"¿Sigues con eso? En serio, te digo que-"

"No. No en como pronuncié. Si dije algo mal con respecto a la gramática y eso"

El inglés se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. No esperó que se tomara en serio esos detalles.

"B-Bueno..." Hizo a un lado su taza, aun algo shockeado por lo que había escuchado "Lo primero que te escuché decir mal-incorrectamente" Hizo una rápida revisión de sus palabras "fue cuando comenzaste." Antonio empezó a murmurar cosas en español otra vez "No fue nada grave. Solo dijiste '_I like_' cuando debiste haber dicho '_I would like_'. Lo otro significa 'Me gusta' cuando lo correcto es decir 'Me gustaría'"

"Oh, ya veo..."

"Después dijiste '_coffeé_'. En inglés, aunque no tengamos acento grafico, la fuerza de la palabra generalmente va al principio. Esas dos cosas fueron las que más noté, lo otro se entendió perfectamente"

"O sea que, quitando eso, ¿lo hice bien?"

"Por supuesto. Tengo el agrado de decirte que no destrozaste tanto el idioma cómo pensé" Antonio sonrió con un sol en el rostro. El inglés lo miró, no le agradaba demasiado esa sonrisa "Aunque tu acento de verdad deja mucho que desear"

* * *

**Ahahaha... Me decidí a subir esto... xD No sé si dejarlo como one-shot o seguirlo pero bueno, si más ideas vienen a mi trendrá una continuación. Sí tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas 3  
**

**Traducciónes: **

**Spain = España (Por las dudas xD)**

**Excuse me? = ¿Disculpame?**

**Yes, Mister Kirkland = Sí, Señor Kirkland (Este 'Señor' es 'Profesor'. Así como 'Miss' es 'Señorita' xD)**

**Sheep = Oveja, ovejas.**

**Man, men = Hombre, hombres.  
**

**Child, children =Niño (en general, puede ser una niña mujer o niño varon), niños.  
**

**Die, dice = Dado, dados.**

**Congratulations, Spain = Felicidades, España.**

**Hour = Hora.**

**Excelent = Excelente.**

**Bonjour, Angleterre = Buenos días, Inglaterra. (Creo xD Mi frances es pobre)**

**Gentlemen? = ¿Caballeros?**

**We would like a table near the window, please = Quisieramos una mesa cerca de la ventana, por favor.**

**All right, follow me = Muy bien, siganme.**

**Some toasts = Algunas tostadas.**

**Such an annyoing lad, indeed = De verdad, un tipo molesto. **

**El resto se entiende por si solo n_n Suerte! Si ven algún error de tipeo avisen con cariño.  
**


	2. Dry

Rain on My Parade

Capítulo 02

_Dolía bastante._

_Los grilletes estaban demasiado apretados. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la falta de fuerza. Su garganta estaba tan seca del tiempo que había pasado sin beber una sola gota de agua. Tenía muchísimo sueño pero no podía permitirse dormir, no podía permitirse cerrar los ojos un solo momento._

_Tenía que permanecer despierto._

_Tenía que estar atento._

_Tenía que tener sus sentidos funcionando al cien por ciento._

_En caso de que ese pirata volviera._

_Mierda, duele._

_Tenía que permanecer despierto._

_No podía dormirse..._

_No podía dor..._

_..._

_¡No podía dormirse! ¡Debía permanecer despierto!_

_Pero sus parpados pesaban demasiado._

_..._

_Una pequeña siesta..._

_Una pequeña siesta no lo matara..._

_Una pequeña siesta..._

_..._

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo cerró los ojos un instante mientras permanecía cautivo en el calabozo del Imperio Británico._

_Solo para abrirlos en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Arthur Kirkland._

_"Un sueño..."_

* * *

Arthur no quería levantarse, simplemente ese día estaba destrozado. Sabía que tenía que hacer un montón de cosas para su jefe e incluso tenía que cuidar al español. Esos solos pensamientos hacían que su cuerpo pesara y no podría salir de la cama aunque quisiera. Como siempre, el sol iluminaba a través de las nubes grises de Londres. Hoy llovería.

Otra vez.

Ahora que recordaba, no le había hecho mucho caso al francés. No quería estar demasiado peleado con él, podría llegar a necesitar algo. Buscó su teléfono móvil bajo la almohada y razonó un momento si de verdad estaba a punto de llamar a Francis porque quería compensar su no-contestación poco caballerosa del otro día... Decidió ignorar la lógica y hacerlo. Marcó el número y esperó la respuesta del otro. Escuchó que contestaban pero no escuchaba la voz del de ojos azules. Decidió tomar él mismo la iniciativa.

"¿F-Francia...?" Preguntó algo dudoso.

"_Mon dieu_" Se escuchó al fin del otro lado "De verdad de llamaste, Inglaterra..."

"Sí, yo soy sorprendente" Dijo con sorna. Era increíble lo molesto que podían llegan a ser todos los latinos apenas abriendo la boca.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres?"

"Escucha, quería... compensarte" Estaba a punto de decir 'disculparme', pero eso jamás saldría de sus labios a menos que de verdad haya metido la pata "por haberte cortado la comunicación de ese modo el otro día, me desperté de mal humor, no fue caballeroso de mi parte y, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente por qué lo hacías y no me moleste en averiguarlo porque sé que seguramente sería alguna estupidez tuya para querer arruinarme el día o que sería alguna propuesta totalmente indecente de tu parte porque obviamente a ti no te molesta a quien llevarte a la cama mientras tengas algo con lo que-"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar, Iggy?" Habló el francés quitándole la inspiración de su monologo que cada vez se hacía más peligroso. Unos momentos más y el inglés le hubiera seguido insultando hasta que se le acabara la batería.

"Ah, sí" Dijo volviendo a la realidad "Sé que el costo de la llamada internacional es alto y que no tienes el dinero para ir gastándolo por ahí así que quiero compensarte con..."

"¿Quieres compensarme, eh~?" Preguntó con tono meloso, casi podría jurar que un corazón atravesó la línea hasta llegar a donde él estaba "Yo sé de algo que nos saldría muy barato a ambos~~"

"¡C-Cállate, idiota!" Le gritó avergonzado "¡N-No es que me preocupe compensarte! ¡Solo lo hago po-porque soy un caballero y-!"

"Está bien, está bien, no te alteres" Lo calmó antes de que comenzara a gritar desaforadamente como de costumbre "¿Que tienes en mente?"

"... Pervertido" Dijo el inglés al aire, como dejando en claro un punto "Sí quieres... puedes venir a tomar el té uno de estos días así-"

"¡Excelente!" Gritó Francis "¡Mañana mismo estoy por allá!"

"¿Qué? ¡E-Espera, mañana no-!"

"¡No puedo oírte! ¡Estoy pasando por un túnel! ¡Igualmente gracias!"

Cortó.

El maldito francés le había cortado la comunicación en la cara.

"_Fucking frog!_" Gritó el inglés totalmente furico, haciendo el ademan de querer tirar el teléfono celular muy lejos. Luego recordó que era un teléfono costoso. Aminoró su fuerza y lo arrojó sin mucha ira sobre el colchón "_Fucking frog..._"

* * *

Arthur subió las escaleras hasta la habitación del hispano aun algo somnoliento y enojado por su reciente comunicación telefónica. Comenzaba a temer que subir para despertarlo se convirtiera en una costumbre. La próxima vez se lo pediría a una criada. Paso por el pasillo de las habitaciones de huespedes y por reflejo golpeó la puerta del cuarto del hispano antes de entrar, por eso se sobresaltó cuando escuchó respuesta del otro lado.

"_¡Ya voy!_"

Pasaron tres minutos hasta que el moreno abrió la puerta. No se veía cansado ni nada por el estilo. Oh por Dios, incluso se había puesto ropa.

"¿Te despertaste tú solo?" Le pregunto el inglés totalmente intrigado.

"Más o menos, pero sí" Contestó naturalmente Antonio "¿Por qué?"

"... Comenzare a escribir tarjetas de despedida entonces" Le dijo Arthur al aire mientras volvía por donde vino.

"¿Eh? ¿Tarjetas? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Dudó el español al no saber a qué rayos se estaba refiriendo el otro.

"Bueno, ya que el mundo acabara en poco tiempo tengo que despedirme de varias personas" Antonio le lanzo una mirada molesta a la espalda del dueño de la casa. Típico, el hacia algo asombroso y era señal del apocalipsis. ¿Es qué a nadie podía sorprenderle algo que él hiciera sin que pensaran que se acercaba el Armagedón?

"_Eres muy molesto, ¿sabes?_" Susurró para si mismo el español. Quería gritarle otro par de cosas pero sabía que seguramente se iría por las ramas y violaría alguno de los artículos de su contrato. Decidió seguir molesto solo en su cabeza y alcanzar al inglés.

"Hay algo que me intriga" Habló Arthur deteniéndose completamente, haciendo que Antonio casi se chocara con su espalda "¿Por que estabas despierto? ¿No ibas a dormir tu siesta...?"

"¡Demonios que lo intente! ¡Lo vengo intentando hace semanas!" Comenzó a gritar el español enloquecidamente, apretando sus puños fuertemente a la altura de su pecho "¡Simplemente no puedo, _maldición_! ¡Cuando veo que el reloj se detiene a las tres de la tarde simplemente no puedo dormir! ¡Siento que me estoy congelando a pesar que me cubro con las sabanas hasta el cuello! ¡Quiero compensarlo durante la noche pero no es lo mismo!" Se detuvo un momento para inhalar y exhalar aire rápidamente a través de su boca, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus dedos se movían a un ritmo desenfrenado. Después de recuperar el aliento prosiguió, justo antes de que el inglés pudiera detenerlo "¡No es lo mismo! ¡No entenderías mi sufrimiento! ¡Si sigo así todo mi reloj interno podría arruinarse! ¡Incluso podría no volver a dormir la siesta nunca más!"

"Ya entendí, no te hiperventiles" Lo detuvo Arthur "No tienes porque gritar, si sigues así las criadas se preocuparan" La respiración del español comenzó a desacelerar hasta volver a su ritmo normal, recobró un poco su compostura "¿Mejor?" El hispano asintió ligeramente "Bien, por lo que entiendo (o por lo que logre descifrar de tus gritos) no puedes dormir porque tienes frio" Antonio asintió otra vez "¿Quieres sabanas extra?" Antonio miro hacia otro lado, después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza una vez mas "Muy bien, avisare para que te dejen otro juego" Después de decir esto se dio media vuelta y fue hasta el salón. El español lo seguía de cerca, analizando su frase.

"¿Avisaras? ¿Te irás?" Preguntó Antonio mientras Arthur abría un maletín sobre la mesa y comenzaba a colocar allí varios archivos y papeles mientras revisaba a su alrededor por si se olvidaba de algo.

"Sí, tengo que ir a hacer algunos papeles. Aunque acepte este... "Hizo una pausa para tomar un sello .que estaba sobre la mesa y ponerlo entre sus cosas "'trabajo' aun tengo que atender los asuntos de mi casa. Confío en que no harás un desastre mientras estoy fuera"

Mientras juntaba sus cosas llamo a una de sus criadas, le dijo que retirara las sabanas de verano de la habitación de Antonio. La criada le hizo una reverencia y fue a cumplir con la orden.

"¿Qué haré durante todo el día entonces?" Preguntó el hispano.

"Aunque me gustaría decir que no me importa, el hecho de que estés en mi casa hace que me importe así que te compré esto" El inglés tomó de la mesa un paquete y se lo dio en las manos al hispano. Sin mucho cuidado pero con curiosidad lo abrió.

"... ¿Un diccionario?" Dijo Antonio levantando una ceja. No era como esos diccionarios que usaban los niños al ir a la escuela. Este parecía una enciclopedia, era el Libro Gordo de Petete versión diccionario.

"Es un diccionario Inglés-Español. La verdad no entiendo como no se te ocurrió traer uno. Mientras no estoy quiero que busques todas las palabras que no conozcas de algún libro de mi biblioteca ¡Y sí!" Dijo levantando la voz antes de que el español pudiera abrir la boca para protestar "Es parte de tus estudios. No me importa que libro sea ni cuánto papel, tinta y tiempo gastes pero hazlo. Yo volveré en la noche" Dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta.

"_...Cabrón_" Dijo suavemente el español en su idioma segundos antes que Arthur se fuera.

"¿Qué me dijiste?" Preguntó en un tono de voz algo agrio mientras miraba al español fulminantemente.

"¿Donde está la biblioteca?" Preguntó en el mismo tono con el que le había insultado, como si toda esa frase fuera la traducción de su palabra anterior.

"... Está en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos cuando fuimos allá la semana pasada" Dicho eso termino de cerrar la puerta.

Silencio.

"_Está en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos cuando fuimos allá la semana pasada_" Dijo con un marcado y exagerado acento inglés "_¿Acaso quieres que te haga un mapa, Spain? Se ve que no puedes encontrar ni la cocina si no te guio, ¡es más, quiero que estés ahí ya que mi comida apesta y tu obviamente cocinas mejor que yo y-!_" Se detuvo cuando vio que una de las criadas lo estaba observando con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. El español enrojeció ligeramente. Últimamente (y desde que estaba en Inglaterra) tenía el problema de ponerse en ridículo frente a las mujeres. Decidió esquivar la mirada de la criada e ir a la biblioteca a hacer eso para así sacárselo de encima pero...

¿Dónde estaba la biblioteca?

De verdad que no se acordaba ¡Además de que la casa del inglés era un laberinto! Recordaba un poco el camino pero no estaba seguro, no quería aterrizar justo en alguna habitación llena de criaturas mágicas o fantasmas, y eso que abundaban en esa casa. No era que le dieran miedo… simplemente no quería cruzárselos. No era que pudiera verlos… simplemente no quería sentir la paranoia de escuchar algo y no ver que lo originaba.

Comenzó a caminar a pasos meticulosos. Decidió que cuando estuviera seguro abriría alguna puerta. Había demasiados pasillos con demasiadas disyuntivas. Casa pasillos parecía tener su propio tema, había uno con decoraciones renacentistas, victorianas, modernas, incluso uno (que no se atrevió a explorar) que parecía el pasillo de una sala de ejecuciones. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir una especie de suspiro de aire gélido en su cuello. Enseguida se volteó y vio que no había nada detrás de él, eso lo hizo sentirse bastante aterrado y enseguida comenzó a utilizar sus mecanismos de defensa.

"_¡D-De seguro que le imagine! ¡Claro! Estar en este lugar hace que me imagine cosas, simplemente no es un buen lugar para-_"

"_Is there any problem, Mister Carriedo?_"

Antonio no la vio ni escucho venir, fue como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. El hispano hizo uso de su enorme fuerza de voluntad para ahogar un grito y para evitar que su corazón se detuviera de un solo golpe, giro todo su cuerpo lentamente solo para suspirar aliviado ante la presencia de una de las criadas de Arthur, se quedo un rato con la boca abierta, como tratando de decir algo. De un momento a otro se le ocurrió que podría preguntarle donde demonios estaba la biblioteca. Claro que la muchacha aun lo miraba interrogante y por alguna razón a Antonio se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, seguramente era porque lo había encontrado vagando por la casa sin rumbo alguno, justo como los fantasmas que vivían allí.

"_Em..._" Tartamudeo un poco el español "_Where is the... the..._" ¡Rayos! ¡Le faltaba la palabra más importante! Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando recordó que estaba sosteniendo un diccionario en su mano derecha. Con la mano izquierda le hizo una seña a la criada para que esperara un minuto hasta que el encontrara la palabra que estaba buscando, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza. El hispano comenzó a pasar las hojas del libro hasta que finalmente encontró lo palabra "_'Librari'!_" Dijo al fin después de treinta segundos de un silencio incomodo.

"_Don't you mean 'laibrari'?_" Contesto cortésmente la criada intentando disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Y-Yes..._" Otro ligero rubor apareció sobre el primero. Y de nuevo hacia el ridículo.

"_If you please, Mister Carriedo_" Respondió la chica haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que la siguiera. Antonio lanzo un suspiro aliviado. Al menos no se quedaría parado en el mismo lugar cuando Arthur regresara ni perdido por ahí esperando que fuera a buscarlo. Esta vez se dedico a memorizar el camino. De verdad que ese lugar era un laberinto, estuvieron caminando por varios recovecos hasta que al fin Antonio pudo reconocer ciertas decoraciones en las paredes que le indicaban que se estaban acercando. Cuando al fin alcanzaron su destino, la muchacha abrió la puerta y le dejo espacio libre para que pasara.

La criada ya le había hecho una ligera reverencia y se estaba retirando cuando Antonio le tomo la manga de la ropa para que no se fuera ¡No podía dejarlo ahí solo! La ultima vez juraba que había escuchado a alguien (o... algo) hacer unos ruidos muy extraños en ese lugar, cualquier cosa podía estar ahí. El problema que se le presentó al español en ese momento fue que no sabía exactamente como pedirle que se quedara con él hasta que terminara con la tarea que el rubio le había asignado. No podía ser esperando más tiempo, la muchacha ya casi se veía asustada. Decidió recurrir a las primeras lecciones que aprendió junto con Arthur.

"_H-How are you...?_"

"_Eh...?_"

* * *

Arthur volvía a su casa totalmente abatido. Estaba anhelando llegar rápido así podría dormir de una vez por todas, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, mañana se encargaría del trabajo del español. Si volvía a ver un solo papel más, juraba que gritaría. Cuando el auto finalmente estaciono agradeció el viaje al conductor, se bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas la abrió una de sus criadas le dio la bienvenida e hizo un ademan para tomar su abrigo y maletín, Arthur le agradeció el gesto y le proporciono sus artículos así ella podría acomodarlos donde correspondían, preguntó por el español, le informaron que seguía en la biblioteca. El inglés pensó que podría ir a verlo un minuto para ver qué libro estaba trabajando. Caminó hasta allá pero nada lo había preparado para lo que se encontraría.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, solo para encontrarse con Antonio y una de sus criadas charlando y riendo alegremente. Su primera reacción lógica fue confirmar si lo que estaba viendo era real.

"_What are you doing?_" Preguntó en inglés, olvidando por un momento que el español estaba en esa escena.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Arthur, la criada enseguida se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada, acomodándose el vestido y saludando al señor Kirkland con una reverencia. La cara del rubio era complicada de leer. Era como si en un momento fuera a saltar con una ira desenfrenada o como si fuera a tener una embolia en cualquier segundo. Antonio también se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque parecía más una sonrisa de querer aguantar una carcajada que su típico sol.

"_Welcome, Mister Kirkland. I was waiting for your arrival. Please, suit yourself on the comfort of your own home_" Dijo con un tono de voz que se escuchaba tanto educado como altanero "_All right?_" Le preguntó Antonio a la muchacha al lado suyo volviendo a su tono de voz normal, la chica asintió con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa de aprobación.

"¿C-Cómo...?" Comenzó a tartamudear el inglés, simplemente estaba demasiado shockeado como para completar su oración. Arthur perdió todas las neuronas que le quedaban de ese día.

"Estuve hablando con... "Dudó un momento y volvió a girarse hacia la chica "_Charlotte, right?_" Preguntó el español interrogante. La muchacha asintió "Estuve hablando con Charlotte mientras hacia lo que me pediste. Ella me enseñó a decir eso"

Arthur suspiró aliviado, no era que lo había descubierto solo, sino que se lo aprendió de memoria. Por un momento pensó que ya no tendría poder sobre él. El simple hecho de que aun siguiera ignorante para algunas cosas del inglés hacía que su vida fuera mucha más feliz. Recuperó ligeramente la compostura.

"_Leave us alone, please_" Le dijo con un tono bastante autoritario a la criada. Ella enseguida hizo una reverencia y salio a paso apresurado. Antonio alcanzó a saludarla con la mano desde la distancia con un 'bye, charlotte' y su típica sonrisa Carriedo marca registrada. La chica le respondió también con un rápido saludo de mano y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Podrías evitar flechar a mis criadas? Trabajan menos cuando están embobadas"

"No sé a qué te refieres" Dijo con ligera, fingida sorpresa "Solo hablamos"

"Sí, claro"

"Las mujeres en Inglaterra son amables, aunque en España son un poco mucho mas simpáticas y muy hermosas" Comenzó a hablar el español con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo, lo que decía no era una mentira.

"Hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que las tuyas" Argumentó Arthur con un tono de voz neutral.

"Dime alguna más hermosa"

"... Las ucranianas"

Por alguna razón un sonido de 'boing, boing' hizo ruido en su cabeza.

El español obviamente no tenía nada para argumentar contra aquello.

Arthur se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó el cuaderno en el que el español estaba escribiendo. Había escrito una gran cantidad de palabras, parecía que no había estado flojeando todo el tiempo con la criada "_God,_ tu letra si que apesta ¿Acaso eres disléxico?" Antonio no respondió, se lo quedo mirando con la mirada perdida "E-Espera, ¿lo eres? Lo-Lo siento, no quise-"

"Ah ¡No soy disléxico! ¿De qué estás hablando?" Contestó el español muy molesto, volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Por qué rayos demoraste tanto en contestarme?"

Un largo silencio.

"¿Y bien?" Demandó el inglés

"No... No recordaba bien lo que era ser disléxico..."

Arthur decidió ignorar todo lo que habían hablado hasta ese momento.

"¿Qué libro elegiste?" Preguntó sugiriendo un nuevo topic de conversación. Antonio tomó de la mesa el libro que le había llamado la atención y se lo entrego a Arthur en las manos. El inglés leyó la portada "Un libro de poemas" Se lo dijo no como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación con un dejo de decepción.

"Dijiste cualquier libro"

Arthur suspiró.

"El punto de esto era que adquirieras vocabulario, las personas no hablan como en los poemas. Aunque supongo que fue mi culpa ya que debí aclarártelo, tu solo no lo hubieras descubier-"

"Está bien, buscare otro texto entonces" Dijo para evitar una discusión. Estaba cansado y el buen humor que tenia se vino abajo en un segundo "Me voy a dormir, mañana podemos hablar de esto" Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras se dirigía a la salida y a su habitación. Busco la perrila de la puerta y quiso abrirla cuando el inglés habló:

"Ahora que lo pienso, no avise para que te dejaran otro juego de sabanas"

El español giro lentamente su cabeza.

"_...Cabrón_" Fue lo ultimo que dijo al cerrar de un portazo.

"_Cabrón..._" Dijo Arthur en voz alta, recordando. Tomó el diccionario que el español habia dejado sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar. Cuando encontró la palabra soltó una risa satisfecha "_You're the bastard, dear Anthony_"

* * *

**Ahahahha... Lo siento... xD Simplemente este capítulo me superó. Fue un parto, simple y llanamente. lamento haber tardado tanto pero tenia examenes finales y poca inspiración, pero ahora que tengo vacaciones y tiempo libre le dedicare muchas más imaginación!**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Sigan escribiendo que me hace feliz!  
**

**Emily: Lo sé, son demasiado cuando est an juntos! No mueras aun! Aqui está el capítulo nuevo xD **

**Anonimita D: Fonetica de mi vida n_n Si fuera por mi Antonio solo estaria estudiando pronunciación inglesa xD**

**ryouko-chan-148: Oh, God no! xD Como Tevez no! Antonio solo habla como cualquier español la primera vez que trata de pronunciar un idioma extranjero xD Mal.**

**Victoria Balck: Aqui tienes para tu paladar (?)**

**Hina Yoso: True, no reciben suficiente amor D: Tiene que haber mas de ellos!**

**DarkCat14: Pronto xD Tengo unas buenas escenas en la cabeza, pero necesito poner el ambiente... El inglés no tiene porque ser complicado (ninguno de los dos xDD) pero lamentablemente las lenguas anglosajonas siempre fueron enemigas mortales de las latinas D:**

**loki-chan: Aqui está tu respuesta n_n**

**Takouda-chan: Ok, tu review (y todos los otros claro) me han inspirado a continuarlo xD Pronto vendra lo picante, lo juro... Pero no prometo nada**

**yuuki: Idem de DarkCat14, el ingles no tiene porque ser complicado xD Pero si, es muy necesario.**


End file.
